I don't give a fuck
by emotheextremo
Summary: This is just my I don't give a fuck section. This will be updated overtime. If you hate me say so in the review. If you hate this say so in the reviews. as for me, I'm fucked
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know I know, what the duck fuck is wrong with you emo? My response to you is I don't give a fuck, I just stole the fucking comic.

By the way, to all the people who wanted me to put text walls here they are. Now fuck off.

Great, now you made me miss the introduction. Well, enjoy a fuckfest without a reason.

I cry out as my ass gets penetrated. I can feel my throbbing dick getting aroused as I moan in pleasure...

Well never mimd about that. I am a lesbian girl and this is completly against my standards. Now excuse me as I yete this out the window.

Now to all my psyducks that are reading this, get ready for an actual duck fuck.  
Also the text walls suck ass So to all of my psyduck children, I am ready to fuck.  
Inhale my non-existent throbbing dick as my childen eat your trap dick off. You will be killed by the emo eevee and her children. You hacked the wrong fucker and you going to go insane.


	2. real Introduction

So yes, I do apologize to the fake introduction I put up before this. I promise things get better from here.

Also, to all the people who wanted a duck fuck, it ain't happening. Just enjoy the writing I am doing.

o

Lucy is a newborn eevee. She was abandoned by her parents because of her coat color. She was on the verge of dying when Susan, a 9-year old girl found her and took her in


	3. The beginning

"Please god this can't be the end," Lucy thought as she started to faint. She was going to die, and she was accepting it, when a shadow over came her... 


	4. Really

did you people think I was going to give you this? Your funny... I don't give this shgt out for fun. Not only that, but some of you guys don't even deserve it. I know you know who you are. I am a so much better person than you fucks. You can't even contain your anger can you. How about you fuck off of hybrid of fate while your at it. He has tried harder tham all of you, escpecially you, farla 


	5. Chapter fuck u

did you think I was done? Fuck you all. I bet you couldn.t come with a comeback! That is how sorry you guys are. 


	6. Come at me farla

you have to be kidding me. Is no one gonna give me hate? I fucking wqote this so you guys could hate. Are you afraid of me? Look at that, nobody has guts. Yet you have the nerve to pick on people because of what you think. No one cares what you think farla. Come at me bitch! 


	7. I beg you

well, I think we might be having a little bit of a mis-undering. I think we should just talk this out. I really think this arguement between you both is fucking stupid. Yes G'm talking about farla and hybrid. I AM TIRED OF YOU BOTH! If you guys can't fix your problems alone, then I'll make you do it here. On the other note... Lemons

Eevee is fucked. She was surrounded by growlithes, filled with lust.

Tell me what happens in the comments.


	8. Roast me

Is nobody gonna respond anything? I swear I'm talking to a brick wall. What the actual fuck gvys. Am I not writing stuff that is interesting? You all seem to not even care. Well fuck you guys...

Now on to your paid program. Enjoy

Eevee was about to be raped when Ash Ketchum came flying down from the sky and murdered the shit out of the growlithes...

What happens next? Please post in the review what will happen and please... Roast me as we55! 


	9. ASH

so... I AM ABSOLUTLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU GUYS! Can you guys do anything that I ask? What in the actual fuck?! Only one commentee. Well... Back to the paid program of lemonz

Eevee was about to cheer for her savior when he said bend over. She was about to ask him when she felt her ass get penetrated by a huge dick...

Thank you to randomguy76 for your suggests keep on watching this paid program to see ash ketchum fuck the world. 


	10. Lets fix this

well look at that, this just avoided being banned. I'm surprised it took this long for someone to try. Bravo. Now we are on commercial for now on the paid program because I need to deal with something right. In the comments, state your position with the arguement between Hybrid of fate and Farla. State everything you know, and I'll state allthat I know in the next chapter. Oh and by the way, we made chapter 10. 


	11. The truth

so... Just what I suspected. Not a single person has anything to say about the arguement. Wel5 I guess I still have to do my part. However I will do it after the paid program...

Eevee turns around to see pikachu fucking her. He looks like he is completly losing his shit, not wanting to do this. Eevee starts to lose her conscience as he fucks her harder and harder. She sees ash grab for a pokeball and throws it at her...

Please review what you think is going to happen and please give prayers to pikachu. Now as for the whole entire arguement, I believe that something happened to Hybrid a year or two ago. Bx a series of events, farla somehow got dragged into the problem and was blamed by everyone. Now when a problem comes in the community every one blames her. Sound right? 


	12. Stop

hahahaha randomguy76 please stop telling me to rleep, I already proved that sleep isn't needed to sleep. Maria stop trying to get into my pants, your not gonna find a dick. Hybrid stop telling me to calm down that is how you lose your wife. Farla stop... Actually your fine. And know back to an actual plot twist...

Just before the pokeball hit eevee pikachu smacked it. Both of them started running when ash pulled out a hand gun and shot eevee in the back left leg...

What will ever happen next? Please tell me so ash doesn't rape me. Send prayers for eevee. 


	13. I'm dying

ok I give you my warning I'm going to die within the week. But while I'm still alive, I will give you lemonz and my protection for farla. Just don't give me hell in these dying days. Well I'll try my best to give you this...

Eevee screamed in pain and nearly fainted. Pikachu turned back and struck Ash with a lightning bolt. It temperarly stunned him, allowing eevee and pikachu to escape...

Well I guess review what you think will happen next. Please send me your final prayers for me. I'll see you all in hell. 


	14. Send prayers

so I'm gonna die anything new. Oh yeah please stop private messaging me. If you want to talk to me, you can talk to me here. Now for the lemonz...

A little bit later. Eevee and pikachu find a cave after a while. Eevee faints as soon as they get in the cave. Pikachu goes to get fire wood, knowing that it will get cold. As he gets close to the cave, he smells a sweet scent. He follows the scent and finds out it is coming from the sleeping eevee. He looks away. "This isn't right" he thinks...

Tell me what you think will happen. IN THE COMMENTS! 


	15. Blood

ok so I guys need to understand this. I am actually dying, I'm coughing up blood right so yeah I'm actually just gonna accept that I'm gonna die. I'm gonna let my daughter have this... So please treat her nicely. Well I guess here is your lemonz...

Meanwhile not that far behind, "That mother fucker" Ash thought. At the cave, eevee woke up. She looked around, not able to figure out where she was. "hello" she called out. No one responded to her...

Please send me your prayers everywhere. I know you might not believe me but somethings just have to happen 


	16. Scoutfam (last chapter)

thank you to scoutfam for reviewing. Its nice to know that I'm not the only one who is still into beast... This last chaper that I write myself, is for you...

Eevee heard a sound from behind her. She turned around and saw pikachu. "hey your up,how is your leg?" "it hurts a little but I'll be fine." pikachu lays down next to eevee "get some rest kid." "ok," eevee says...

Thank you again, but I need to rest. My daughter will be taking over the account now. 


	17. Vows

hello my name is lucy and I am here to read to you is a list of ideas that my dad wants to give to you guys before he dies.

1\. I think that maybe the best way to be yourself is to show yourself.  
than critisizing other people for their faults, fix your own faults.  
3\. Please,step into nther people's before assuming who they are.


	18. RIP DAD

so its official, my dad is dead. I just want take the time to honor him. He was a great dad and writer. Rest in peace dad. 


	19. Insert f

hello, my name is weslee, I am lucy's boyfriend, and because of recent events with lucy's father, I will officially be in control of this account. Now, if I'm right, I need to continue this interesting story...

"Oh no," Eevee thought. Not another nightmare. It was dark everywhere. Eevee couldn't see anything. "Hello sister." she turned around. "No not you!" she cried. She backed away as the umbreon came out of the shadows. "What are you scared of? It's just me." "No, your a monster." Umbreon lunged...

Well, this has gotten quite interesting. Eevee needs a fucking break. Please pikachu don't rape eevee. Tell what you want to happen in the review. Put any blessings for lucy's dad there as well. 


	20. Plot twist

so, I am under the impression that you guys think that lucy's dad was trying to get people's attention by saying he was dying. Shame on you people. Oh shit we are twenty chapters in. Wonder how long it will take to get to one hundred. Also big ass thanks to scoutfam, who is probably gonna chase me down for making this long ass intro. Speaking of ass...

Eevee awoke from her nightmare to find herself in another. She looked up and saw a large flareon. "FLARE" she cried. "But you were dead"...

OMG THE PLOT TWIST! Scoutfam, please don't kill me


	21. My ass

omg I regret ever doing this. We officially have a channel 2 the news channel. So back to channel 1, ash fucks the world... Shit its on commercial, well then to the news...

Reporting in live from the fanfic towers what is new? Well we have some news on the second floor, whats up emo? Someone send the fucking security before my ass is turned into a sheshkaba- GIVE ME YOUR ASS! FUCK! -camera cuts- thank you emo how is the weather...

Well I can't talk my ass is grass. 


	22. So

so... Channel one

The flareon looked very uncomfortable. "you need to go and wake up the pikachu and escape while you still can." Flare turned to leave when eevee shouted "WAIT!" Flare turned around. "Thank you for everything." Flare kissed the eevee on the forehead. "love you Eve"...

Hehe, lets go to channel two... Breaking news, hello emo here there is two stories, first off, channel three will be open soon. Also, scoutfam was put in the hospital. Hope he is out. Now for the weather... Well see you tonight. 


	23. The beast

hello, scoutfam lives. Lets go to channel one...

Eve went to wake up the pikachu when she saw something she wasn't prepared for. The pikachu was having a boner. She looked away...

Oh yes its back 


	24. WARNING

warning to all people reading this: this chapter is not for anyone who is younger than 18, who is faint in the heart, or is a feminist. This chapter contains murder, violence, gore, masterbation, sex, incest, beastiality, rape, and skull fucking. This is rated LFMA. Read at your own risk... 


	25. Nightly fuckfest

oh boy are you in for a suprise. I have spent the last six hours on e621, myhentaicollection, and luscious preparing myself for my own creation. Because channel one is on commercial, we will check the news first...

We are her on the news with... Whats thats emo? ... You have a breaking story... Ok going to emo. Breaking into you with A live story, a fellow crew member has been brutually murdered. At around 3 oclock, police got a call from alex saying that someone had broken into her house. When police arrived at the scene, they found alfx's head on the first step of her stairs. In her master bedroom they found guts and the rest of the body scattered around the room. Hold on a second. (presedes to vomit out guts). Back to you. Thats terrible. Now for the weather...

well that was interesting. Oh channel one is off of commercial. Lets begin...

"He has done everything for me." Eve thinks. "why not return him the favor?" Eve turns the pikachu on its back. Eve puts his length in her mouth. The pikachu moaned a little, then opened its eyes. When it saw what the eevee was doing, it freaked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" "Isn't this what you wanted" cried Eve. "no I want to protect you." "But its what I want." Eve and pikachu turned to see an umbreon. "who the hell are you?" "YOUR DEATH!" The umbreon shot a shadow ball at the pikachu. "Stop it Dark," Eve cried. Dark walked over to the eevee, and pushed her down. Then he grabbed her hips and rammed his length into her. She cried in pain as she felt dark go deeper and deeper into her. He then put his length as far as he could into her. She begged for mercy as he prepared to do it again. Then a shot fired out and Dark dropped dead...

that was quite a hand full. This poor eevee deserues none. Ash thanks for being late. Please don't masterbate too hard to this. Have a god night everyone.


	26. Stop plz

well you can stop masterbating. Thank you 


	27. New story

hello lucy here. I know some off you are tired of consistent fuckfest so I'll go light on you. 


	28. Big hate

thank you artemis ansen, we all hate it. Now please roast me. I'm not fazed. Well there is no news. Now for a good story...

Ash ran to his pikachu, fearing for the worst. "pika," said pikachu weakly. "Please don't die your the only thing thats keeping me sane." a rustle came from the bush next to them. Out came a fucking psyduck. Then Dark pounced...

For all the penple thought dark was dead, ha ha ha, your gay. Tell me how much you hate me. Thanks 


	29. Plot twist for days

really hope you guys enjoy the binding of isaac fanfic. Trust me it will be nice. As for this, well, you know how this goes...

Ash struggles as dark attacks him. "STOP IT!" Ash screamed. "YOU DO NOT HAVE CONTROL OVER ME." Ash was temperarly stunned. Dark went to rip out his throat when eevee pleaded to him. "ok you can have me, just leave him alone." Dark let Ash go. Dark picked up Eve by the back of her neck. He was about to take her when the forest around them set on fire...

Wow I seriously am fucking with you guys with these plot twist. Well that is all... Or is it 


	30. We do not speak of kkk

first off, fuck you kkk. Death isn't a joke. Seriously you think we were joking about lucy's dad dying. He died from aids. That just fucked up. Well I guess lets go back to the story

"FLARE!" screamed Eve. Ash picked up pikachu and ran. I'll be back, Ash thought. "I thought you were dead." Dark said. "RUN EVE" Flare yelled as Dark sprang. However, as she went to run her back legs gave out and she fell in exhaustion...

We are nearly to the fight. I'm fucking ready for this 


	31. Thanks

you know, we have gotten so far into this. I just feel sad that we are nearly to the end of this story. I would to give a big thanks to all of these people who have helped me througg all of this: parodixle (I fucked up the spelling didn't I), who has been the first person to comment on the fic, hybrid of fate, the first person to catch on that lucy's dad was dead, farla, who knows the truth, and the next three, are very important to me: randomguy76, who gives me ideas, tel5s me my bed time, and is the greatest friend I could ever have, lucy, who through all the up and downs, remains to be happy and inspiring, and most of all, scoutfam, who is my biggert fan, is my most favorite follower, and is about my only friend who likes the binding of isaac. Thank you, to all, fuck I'm tearing up. I'll be back. 


	32. Shopping todo

to fluffydawgy for reviewing my fanfic, I went to your page, found that list of task to do at the store, and then did each one of the task (asking the employee where the anti-depressants were was my favorite) somehow managed to not get arrested, then went to a hot topic and asked where the mlp items were. They told me they didn't have any, and then I threw a fake temper tantrum, and got hauled out by security witgin three minutes, however, I forgot to get lucy to record it, so now I have to go and redo it all. Wisg me luck! 


	33. Stop arguing

well great we have to wait another chapter because my dumbass forgot how shitty some people are. First off thx to fluffydawgy for the overwhelming support. Actually switch the third and second thing. Thirdly, where the hell is scoutfam? He went dispearro on me. Find him and bring him back to me.

secondly can you chill hybrid? Look, I have my belieds, you have your beliefs. Can we just accept them as different? Thank you. 


	34. The beginning of the end

well we are here, the last 5 chapters for the first season of ash fucks the world. Oh yes, this won't be in the end. So lets began this very important episode... Oh wait, there is a warnimg, this chapter contains a lot of confusion...

Eve watched as flare and dark fought it out. Each move was just as powerful. The two were exhausted, but dark came out on top. He finished him off...

Oops I meant next time. 


	35. She is a fucking demon

Hmm, the ways I do warnings are weird, I like post the thing as if it will happen in this chapter. I do give you this warning: gore warming, very bloody episode, now who is ready to be confused...

"NO" screamed Eve. She hobbled to Flare. "YOU MONSTER!" She screamed at Dark. "I am only doing as I must." He explained. Then Flare spoke to Eve, "Do as you must, I'm sorry." then, he disappeared forever. Eve completly lost it. When Dark looked upon her, she was no longer his sister, he was looking at a demon. This time, she sprang...

Damn, dark has fucked up. Dude he is about to get fucked hard. We only have three episoder left. Well see you next time! 


	36. I laugh

man i can't see, if I fuck up you know why. Warning: psyducks and sadness...

Eve immediatly when after dark's neck after landing on him. Dark struggled as she attacked her and pushed her off. "Eve, this isn't you," he pleaded. "I know it isn't, its what you have have made." eve ripped off one of dark's ears. He howled in pain. He tried to run but got tangled in the undergrowth. "please," he begged. "good by brother" she ripped out his throat...

Well by dark. Oh next chapter is gonna fuck with you guys. Hahaha 


	37. Stalling

geez, I feel like I'm letting a baby away. However, I am the master of stalling so let me say a few things. 1, where in the hell has scoutfam. 2, i an sick with a stomach virus leave me alone. Thirdly, please be nice hybrid. Finally, please do the following in this order: kill yourself, comment on this, then read it, read the binding of isaac fic, review it, do the poll on my page, join my community, then try to ban me for me being hurtful. Thanks. 


	38. Psyducks and sadness

well well well, we have another person joining the party... Plague dog unleasheD. Your a little late, but that is ok. There is actually no warnings for the next chapter. Shocker, I know...

Eve realized what she had done. She ran out in fear. A few seconds later, Ash and pikachu burst in the forest, only to find Dark's bloodied. "Dark," pikachu whispers. After a moment, Dark starts to move, struggling to speak. "Please put me out of my misery," he begs Ash. Ash pulls out his handgun, and shoots him in the heart.

Eve runs with all her might, with thoughts that weren't hers. She trips over her bad legs. She starts to cry. "stop crying," she thinks. "SHUT UP," she sbreams. At this moment, a psyduck appears from the bush. "Whats wrong," it ask. Eve looks up. "everybody in my family is dead, and its all my fault." then she heard a voice from behind her tell her that this wasn't true...

Bye dark you took too long to die. Like think about it. Actually there is going to be three more chapter. Have fun 


	39. Nope

oh I completly forgot so many things. Here comes a list. a) I won't be writing the pokesquare fanfic until I get a clear winner in the poll. b) where the hell do I fhnd my forum? c) I am dying in laughter from plague dog's review, and yes I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! d) if you are interested what I do on my youtube and what I am doing now, I do gaming on two games, and the binding of isaac, and right now, I am too busy with this and school work. e) if you want to see me game, join me in , i'm pikapower, and i am on dom. Thats it see you 


	40. Ranting again

wow, I'm gonna talk alot in this chapter. This chapter is kinda gonna be my talk section. Well, here we go...

First off, I officially have a twitch account. Its pikapower828, but will change to westy pikapower. I will stream the binding off isaac, but thats it.

I found scoutfam, stop telling me YOU found him.

I'm seriously losing my leaderboard chances for because of my friends. Thats fucking nice.(send this to hutts)

I am choosing shadow for the name of the absol. Resume pokesquare.

Well now that I'm done ranting, lets move on with ovr lives. Unless your depressed, you guys are aloud to kill yourself over this. 


	41. I need to sleep

holy shit I feel horrible. I did not sleep last night. I CAN'T THINK. I can't write the actual story today, however, I can dump my thoughts.

First off, I will actually start up pokesquare today, so yee.

I'm going to end up on the leaderboard by the end of this week.

I'm gonna make a fanfic staring people on this website. I have no clue what I'm gonna make us do in it, but, I assure you it will be fun.

Finally, the relationship of me and lucy have expanded. Its now a foursome whth two girls and two guys. Yes I'm gay, surprise. 


	42. Scoutfam is a psyduck

holy fuck, I feel dead right now. But I refuse not to write this today. Let us begin...

"rose!" cried eve. Yes its me eve, and I wouldn't have found you if it hadn't been for scout. Who, eve asked. The psyduck...

Sorry don't have time to write more. 


	43. Confusion

I apologize fr the short boming of some of the things I do. For one, the pokesquare fanfic. This has kinda died out. Also my youtube channel. I haven't posted in forever. However, this will not. Warning, very dark events.

Eve breaks down completly. "Come one Eve, its gonna be ok," Rose says. "It will never be ok. I killed Dark, and watched Flare die before my eyes." "Flare isn't dead, that was only a minor... Illusion. Follow me," Rose said.

Come on come on' where is Ash?

Rose and Scout walked into a cave, Eve following. They walked on for a while, before they came to a secret entrance. "You go first Eve," Scout prompted. Eve walked in to find a large glass container containing water, and a red fur ball. "FLARE," Eve screamed"He can't here you, we haven't been able to wake him up," Rose explains. He's stvck in his own soul, struggling to live." Eve started to cry but, she was suddenly engulfed by a green light, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them every thing was dark. She had entered Flares soul...

Yeah even I'm confused. I'll explain everything in the next chapter. 


	44. Fuck my demons

no intro we just go

Eve let her eyes adjust, and realized she was in a ghostly version of the forest. She tries to re remember where she is. She decides to go north. As she walks, she sceams his name.

Sorry have to cut it short again. Trust me when I say this there are four demon pnkemon. 


	45. Shiny is not a demom

ok, time for me to explain things. Lets get non-story related stuff first. So i am doing a collab with randomguy76 to make a fanfic on pokemon and mlp. As for story things. First' thank you to scout fam for choosing the end to season one, and for allowing me to put you in the story. Also to understand something flare is actually a bad guy. Dark is not. This chapter will explain.

Eve was not able to find flare. She turned to go back but she only found dark. "NO NOT YOU," Eve screamed and went to run away, but she fell on her bad leg. "wait, pkease," Eve pleaded. The umbreon stopped on top of Eve. She started to struggle. "Calm down Eve," he demand. She stopped. Dark touched her bad leg and then murmered something under his breath. Her leg started to heal. Eve looked in shock. "Demon perks," Dark explained. "But, you wanted to kil me." "not me the demons. Its what made you try to kill me." Eve didn't know what to do or say. Then a thought dawned om her. "YOUR NOT DEAD?" She exclaimed. "demons can't die hun. But this fuck can.. They hated us for being what they called demons. We are just shinies. And when they found the one thing that could kill us, well yot know the rest." "they all want me dead," "no not the psyduck." Eve nearly started crying. "Eve, I don't have much time, you need to get out, you have to kill Flare." Dark kissed eve with passion. "Meet you on the othe other side sugar" he disappeared.

Is that a good enough explanation or do I need to spoil some info? Tell me in the comments. 


	46. Dick jokes and creepypasta

well, I have spent the last few hours revisiting a thing I thought I gave up on: creepypastas. I ended up finding my only good story (origin of proxy, the lengthest story I have ever wrote, near 10 thousand words), and relived it. So, lets stop crying scout, and let us begin

Eve heard Flare cry out. She knew what she had to do. She approached him in his completly helpless state. "Help me," he begged...

As the light faded out, Rose saw that Eve had fainted. "good now I can kill her." she stated and grabbed a jnife made out of gold. "What the hell are you doing," scout exclaimed. "get out of the way scout" The psyduck lunged...

"Flare, I'm rorry but all you are is a SICK FUCK!" Eve pulled the knife from behind her bck and staas him through the heart. "thank you"...

WHAT! A COMMERCIAL, THAT BULL SHIT. Well lets watch the news

Hello this is news coming into you hot. (you can hear me in the back ground losing my shht as I think, like a dick). Any news? No. Well hows the weatheq its snowing hard. All I see is white white, black...

Ah does anyone see what I did there? No? Alright back to the show...

Eve found herself back in the cave. She saw rose stabbing scout. She realized the kniff was still in her hand. She lunged at rose and brought her underneath her. "This is what you deserve bitch," Eve cut Roses throat. "SCOUT!" Eve cried as she saw his mangled body. "Its ok," Scout said. "What the the hell happened," a female voice cried...

Thats all for now, but you guys who read this have a role now. I want you guys to come up with news stories, and PM them to me. I will put them in soon. Thank you 


	47. Problems

well shit, either my account broke, somebody hacked my account, or the website has broken. I don't want to write right now, in case the website is really broken. I WILL WRITE SOON 


	48. Plot twist kill me

well, that problem is fixed, we can start up again. Warning plot twist that will make you want to kill me...

"No stop please," the girl screamed. Just as Eve was about to pounce, a flash of light came from the girl...

Yes that is exactly where I am going to leave off. Just as a side note, warnings will always occur in the chapter after the one its in. So plot twist will happen in the NEXT chapter. Please send in news stories, review this chapter, and do my fucking poll. 


	49. Save yourself

Fuck me, I forgot. Please guess who the girl is in our story. The person who guesses the person will be spared from being in my fanfic fanfiction. Trust me, you need to be spared 


	50. 50 cellabration

Well as I wait for you guys to get your heads out of your asses, I'm gonna have myself a little bit of a cellabration. We have offically hit 5k words and 50 chapters. Not only that but this fic has been read in over 30 different countries, and has around 4200 views. Lucy's father would have been proud of what this has become. So now, we should drink to are happiness and CELLABRATE! Thank you, now I will drink. 


	51. Serena is the girl

wow, no one wanted to guess at all. So either want to be in the fanfic fanfiction, or your not bothering to try. For that second group, you guys should start regretting your life. Well we are nearly done, so lets start out... Warning heart break.

When the light faded away, Eve saw that a sylveon was standing in front of her. Her eyes were a dark shade of red. Eve stopped and realized who she was. "EVAN!" Eve dropped the knife and embraced her. "I thought you were dead," Eve cried. "Don't worry I am here now." "Oh my gosh this poor psyduck," cried the girl. "That is the trainer who caught me. Her name is Serena." Eve thought for a second, then spoke to Serena. "hello, my name is Eve, I know this might be random but do you happen to know a boy by the name of Ash?" Serena gasped and nodded. "I know where he is, follow me." Eve went to leave but stopped and ran back to Scout. "Shit, are you ok?" "I'll live, but it hurts so bad." Eve inspected his wounds when she saw a strange marking on his chest. "Your a shiny?"...

Stopping right here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now please do not kill me for my plot twist. 'Closes door and locks it'. 


	52. The real me

This chapter will contain very sensative details about myself and my own thoughts. Do not judge me because of this. Well, lets begin...

My name is weslee. I was born in kansas city, kansas. I am 16. I live in jacksonville, florida. Well there is the background info on me,. Now to problems with me.

Well, first off, I have ADHD, anxiety, and autism. This causes me to seem a little crazed. But the problem is that I am insane. My thoughts are way different from a normal person. So are my actions. This causes me to be an outcast, even to my friends and the ones I love. I am also suffering from severe depression and skits (voices in my head). On a daily basis, there is a voice in my head that tells me I am not good enough, and should end myself. It is a wonder that I can resist. But I have, and I will, for all of you.

Here are somethings I have achieved. I am an excellent gamer and youtuber, I have amazing friends and boy and girl friends, I am an accomplished writer, and have amaying fans. Thank you to all. 


	53. Markimoo

ode to mark, by westy pikapower Markiplier, the most amazing man I know Love in his heart, care in his soul Markiplier, I love you so The man who can make you iaugh and sulk,  
Markiplier the man of courage The man of of the truest soul.

Please donate in the charity stream. And if you do, link this chapter in as well 


	54. Near the end

guys, we are finally here. We are approaching the last two chapters of season one. Even after this ends, this fanfic will live on. Before we begin I'd like to give a big thanks to three people... I CAN'T REMEMBER HIS NAME. He had something to do with pokemon id 4(think about that) who has just decided to join the party, randomguy76 you know what good you have done for me, and scoutfam, the greatest fan of all time. Thank you. Know lets, wow thats too long, I can already hear scoutfam brandishing the shishkabob. Warning heartbreak.

Eve left the cave, serena and evan following. After awhile they reached an opening. Laying there was dark, healing in the moonlight. "DARK," screamed Eve. EVE ran to him and they kissed. "I love you," said Dark. "I love you too but someone needs your help. The psyduck was attacked by rose. She is dead now, but Scout is bleeding out. Ie is a shiny." Dark got up at this. "WHERE?" Eve ran back the way she came, but stopped. "where did ash go?" "north, back to the pokemon center." Eve told serena where Ash was, and they split...

Thank you so much for all the support. This will live on, forever. Please review, and do my poll. 


	55. Another warning

I'm still in the mood for writing. Well this warning is for chapter 58. This chapter will contain trade off skull fucking, incest, alot more skull fucking, lonely psyduck. Even more skull fucking, psyduck finding someone to fuck. And to finally top it off, skull fucking for days. This will be rated LFMA or lemons for mature people. Do not masterbate too hard. Also please, be nice to all. I'm done for tonight. Or am I? Mwahahah! 


	56. Even more drinking

we are close to the end. But we are having another cellabration. This fanfic has hit 5k views. Thank you again, to everybody. Let me get my shot glass, and my wine bottle. 'pours wine in shot glass' cheers to all my little psyducks. 


	57. Eve vs Flare (chapter 57a)

well guys, I am actually going to write this now. Wow we are so far. I'm tearing up damnit. Let me write before I breakdown...

Eve and Dark ran as fast as they could to the cave. When they arrived, Scout was barely breathing. "Shit, he's fucked up really bad." Then Dark started the healing process. This time, Eve caught what he said, "vende bira takma valle." Give back life force. Eve saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. Then it dawned on her. Flare sprang for Dark, but Eve caught him midair...

"ASH!" cried Serena. The two embraced. "Come on, I need your help." They ran for the cave.

Eve attacked Flare with a shadowball. Flare dodged. Scout started to gain back conscienceness. "Why are you doing this?" cried Flare. "YOU WANTED ME DEAD!" Eve shot another shadowball, this time hitting. She was just about to kill him when Flare cried "I only wanted to protect you!"...

Ok this will have to be split into 2 parts. Think of this chapter as chapter 57a and the next chapter as chapter 57b. This means the mature warning is not for the next chapter, but the chapter after it. So, see you next time. 


	58. Scout is smooth (chapter 57b)

well, this will be the chapter of a lifetime.

"what do you mean protect?" Eve stopped fighting. "I was trying to protect you from rose. That's why I came to you. You see, Rose drugged Dark in his sleep and posessed me. You found rose in my soul and killed her. I thought Dark was still drugged and had killed the psyduck." "But how are you not dead?" "Simple, I'm a shiny." Pikachu and Evans came, followed by ash and Serena. Serena ran to the psyduck and hugged Scout. "All right, I get your concerned." 'she's got nice tits though,' Scout thought. "Sorry about earlier." Dark said to ash. "You're ok." At this moment, Flare noticed Evans. He dashed to her, screaming her name. They embraced...

Well, I was wrong again. This is split into 3 parts. You know how this goes. Please give Scoutfam a hand for all he has done. 


	59. Near the end near the sex

well no more waiting, lets begin.

They were about to part ways when evans started to cry. "I don't want to ieave you flare." "Why cant you stay?" Serena asked. "Really, I can stay with them? Thank you!" Serena and Evans hugged. The parties parted...

Thank you so much for everyone's support for me and this fanfic. You guys are great. 


	60. Let the lovefest begin (chapter 58a)

chapter 58 will be split into two parts, a short chapter a, and a much longer, very sexual part b. Scoutfam is finally back, so I officially know some one is gonna love this. Warning, incest, lesbian, and skull fucking for days. Letz begin

Eve looked worn out, completly amazed by the complexity of her life. She layed down on the ground. Dark layed down next to her. They embraced...

Flare and Evans settled down at the back of the cave. Evans nuzzled Flare. "I love you Flare."...

Serena and Ash, arrived at the pokemon center, and requested for a room. "You know, we still have some unfinished business to do," said Serena, fingering the bottom of Ash's shirt. They both giggled...

Scout looked on to Eve and Dark, feeling jealous. 'At least they are happy.' Scout felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned around and found a fenniken standing there. "ANNA!" screamed Scout. The two embraced...

Well, well, it got hot and toasty in here didn't it. All hell (and heaven) will break loose next part. Enjoy 


	61. NOTE

actually, this is my bad. It occcured to me that I'm about to be on spring break. This would give me more time to write more. So I will start on friday. See you then. 


	62. Oh god, fuck me (season finale)(chap 58b

Oh god, there will be no remorse. I am in a lot of pain (my head feels like shit), and really don't want to write this. But the honest, I have to write this for you guys. I am finishing season one god damnit, and nothing is gonna stop me. So without further ado, chapter 58b.

This is your final warning to turn back if you don't like to read mature stuff, or are underage. This contais sexual content between human and human, and pokemon and pokemon. Read with caution... "But Weslee, we are underage." Lucy says. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!

(we will start with Evans and Flare)

Flare and Evans snuggled together, feeling happy. But then Flare had an idea. "You know, since we are alone, we could, you know-" "Have sex?" Flare grinned, and they kissed again. Flare started down Evans' body until he came to her womanhood. He took a deep breath, and then licked open the folds. Evans moaned in pleasure.

Eve and Dark laid down in the middle of the cave. Eve jumped on top of Dark. Dark tried to push her off, but ended up rolling over, revealing his manhood. Eve blushed a little, but grabbed his dick. She started to lick the top, and went farther and farther, until she reached the bottom. Eve proceded to put his length in her mouth. Dark moaned with pleasure as she went faster and faster.

Ah fuck, this is my bad. I have to go throw up. This chapter is not finished. I just need a fucking break. Also, me and Lucy are gonna do something rather, personal. I'll start writing again around 3. Tell me how hard or hot this chapter is making you in the reviews.

Well, that took longer then expected. I'm sure you would love to know why. Well, you see, text walls make it so nothing saves. So fuck the people who say I have to use text walls. Now let get going.

Flare started lick harder. "Ooohhh, Flare" moaned Evans. Flare started to go faster. "Flare, I'm gonna cum!" Hot, steamy juice came from Evans' cunny. Flare licked up all of the juice, and then sat against the wall, revealing his shaft. "Now its your turn to make me happy." 


	63. Note between easy and medium sex

Well, if anybody is wondering why I cut short, there were 5 reasons. A, my phone can't hold more then 381 words in the copy and paste box. B, I have to take the time to read some of your guys comments (And no, I will not send you horny people nudes. It would be illegal, and you people would not enjoy it.) C, I actually got very uncomfortable while writing. I don't enjoy writing about sex.

D, my friend, kirbymaster, started writing, so I took the time to actually read it, and review it, and chat with him, like a good friend WOULD. E, me and Lucy did those things that I have a really bad feeling someone is gonna male a fic out of. This also explains why I am so late at writing today, and why I woke up in only my socks this morning. So sit back, and relax, I will begin writing shortly. 


	64. Waste of a chapter

ok lets get a few things straight. First off, I am mentally ill. I thought I got that across to you guys. Also, just because somebodies writing style is fucked up doesn't mean that they are mentally ill. Another thing, I have every right to curse in this fic. Its rated mature. Finally, hiding behind an anonymous sign isn't going to save you from being unknown. Be a brave person and state your true identity. Thanks for making me waste a fucking chapter that was meant for meduim sex, bitch. 


	65. Medium sex (chapter 58b part 2

Now that is over, we can continue.

"Oh, Eve" moaned Dark. "mmhmm," Eve started to go at an insane pace. "NYYAEEE!" screamed Dark. Dark cummed in Eve's mouth. "mmmm," said Eve. Then she got an idea. "Lay down on your back." ordered Eve. Dark did as he was told. Eve hopped onto Dark, and then positioned her cunny with his shaft. "Are you ready?" Dark nodded. Eve slammed down on Dark, ripping her only sign of virginity in half. Eve screamed in pain.

Scout watched the two with lust. Scout noticed that he was having a boner, and hid it with his body. That when Anna appeared. "shhh you don't want them to notice us. They went in one of the back room only to find a very nervous Evans and a very pissed Flare. "Come on, I made you happy, now its time to make me happy." Evans gave in. Scout and Anna decided to leave, and found another room.

Anna shut the door, and found Scout with a boner. "Well, you are a fiesty one." Anna started to work on Scout. 


	66. Note between meduim and hard sex

well, we are to another transition. This is between meduim and hard sex. I assume a lot of people are enjoying this because 20 different people viewed last chapter. God, Eve, even I wasn't prepared. Another warning for the next chapter: more skull fucking, more incest, fear of sex, and... rape. Very interesting thing is gonna happen next chapter. Keep on watching. 


	67. Poor Evans (chapter 58b part 3)

"Oh god, it feels so good." moaned Dark. Eve went on going harder and harder, until she was slaming into him. Both of them squalled in delight. At this moment, a scream came from one of the backrooms, and a stampering of feet. "Lay down," whispered Dark. Eve laid down. Out came Evans, screaming and crying. She ran out, with Flare following, filled with lust.

Anna laid down on Scout, completly feeling pleasured. "Oh love, your so amazing." said Anna. Scout slid his shaft slowly into Anna's cunny. "You ready?" "Yes" 


	68. I don't know

hi guys, I think we need to talk. Well, *sigh* here we go. Lucy died around 6pm today after slitting her own throat. She left a suicide note, and I would like to read it to you guys.

Dear whomever reads this, I couldn't bear the life that I have. After dad died, I felt like the world had gone dark. I have to live like this, but there is no point. I'm so sorry Weslee, but you have to understand that you shouldn't have put the effort you did. Goodbye world.

Sign, Lucy

I am going to need some time to myself. Expfct not to even speal for the next month, or to play anything. You can probably find me on my bed, strumming a guitar, trying not to grab the knife that is on my bed side table. I'm sorry if I leave this world. 


	69. Chapter 69 (yes 69ing)

I'm gonna do something wild, and you might understand later, but I need to do this. _Grabs ScoutFam and kisses him._ **WILD**


	70. Preview for season 2

"Eve wake up." the light felt warm on her body, and her stomache. She felt her stomach and could feel the kicking of little feet. She sniled. 


	71. Note on how I write

Very unaware of the current way I am writing? Well here is an explanation of story, and how I write it.

Adrift. I'm trying to keep the point of views at a maximum of three characters each chapter. Also, each chapter will go on for a maximum of three hours.

The adventures of Isaac. I am trying everything in my power to introduce each character every ten chapters from now on. Never will the room count exceed 5.

The adventure of gats. This will vary in length and style. However, I will never tell more than 1 story each chapter. I will also probably mention something that happened recently while I was playing.

Luna and Sam. This will just vary in size based on my mood, and where I am in the story. It will always include 2 or 4 people.

The tragedy of a mishap. I haven't even started to think where I will start. I will try to have a word count from 100 to 10000. However everything else is a thing I don't know

I don't give a fuck. Will always include one or more of the following: a update, a preview of a new story, channel one (ash fucks the world, or the adventure of eve), channel two (news station), me doing a brain dump, or me complaining about someone else getting me involved in their problems.

The fanfic fanfiction. This one will always include one of the main characters, and as I said, every 20 chapters someone gets yeted. However, I will structure it so its's intro, story, statistics, then closing statement.

The fanfic fanfiction: origin story. This will vary specifically by how much has been made, and how much I hate myself.

Thank you, and I'll write soon.


	72. Get ready to be yeted

Thinks about Eve the eevee, and Dark the umbreon. I can't believe that we have gotten this far. My babies are going to be parents. Not only that but Scout is also gonna be a father. However, the mother isn't Anna the fenikin. Its actually Evans, the sylveon. Ash and Serena are married, and have a daughter. Eve and Dark have a son and two daughters. Evans has triplets, two boys and one girl. I'm really excited to start this up again. I hope you guys enjoy. 


	73. Summary of final chapter

so, don't you think that I might not like my job of writing this shit. Well, it occered to me I never finished the last chapter. I am not doing that unless I get 5 requests to do it. However, I will give a summary of the remaining shit.

Flare gets lost in the forest and dies from falling.

We find out Evans is pregant and she returns to the cave.

Ash and Serena fuck each other, hard.

Eve fucks Dark so hard that Dark gets knocked out. Eve finds Scout and Anna, and decides to fuck with them.

Next chapter is the beginning of season two. Lets begin. 


	74. Daily fucks

Here is how my day works:

Wake up at 11pm

Grab knife and decide whether I'm going to kill myself.

Do my wake up ritual (draw blood from right ring finger, and drop blood on Lucy's ring.

Take meds

Eat something

Start playing music on acostic guitar

12am:

Figure out what the hell I will write for any of my fanfics.

Masterbate

Listen to mcr until 6am

Eat something

Say something to scoutfam

Get ready to go to school

Talk to bus driver and kirbymaster for bus ride

Do everything I'm not suppose to do at school, and manage not to get caught.

Go back on bus and attempt to socialize

Try to hide in room until 8

Take a shower, and start singing mcr.

Do blood ritual on left thumb at exactly 8:42.

Draw until 9

Sleep

Repeat 


	75. Cell

OPEN YOUR WINE BOTTLES, GET READY TO DRINK, ITS TIME TO CELLEBRATE. FOR TODAY WE ARE HAVING FOUR SHOTS. FOR THE FIRST SHOT, I HIT 300 KARMA POINTS ON REDDIT. FOR THE SECOND SHOT, I HAVE HIT OVER 30 SUBSCRIBERS ON YOUTUBE, LETS HIT 50 SOON. THE THIRD SHOT IS FOR CHAPTER 75 OF THIS FIC. WE ARE ONLY 25 CHAPTERS AWAY FROM 100. FOR THE FINAL SHOT, WE HIT 7500 VIEWS FOR THIS FIC. THANK YOU EVERYBODY, ESPECIALLY TO THE GATS COMMUNITY, KIRBYMASTER23, FLUFFYDWAGGY, THEFIERYCHARMELEON, AND SCOUTFAM. YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AWESOME, AND I WISH I COULD GIVE MORE. THANK YOU 


	76. I need help

"Mommy, tell Jeremy to stop being mean to me." said Light.

"Jeremy, be nice to your little sister." said Eve...

I'm having a hard time writing this, god fucking damnit. Give me a day to think up a good way to start this, and again, thanks to all. 


	77. I'm going insane

HA HA HA HA HA, DON'T I JUST LOVE THE LAST FIVE REVIEWS I GOT ON BOY, SOME FUCK DOESN'T KNOW THE MONUMENTAL MISTAKE THEY HAVE MADE. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...

A couple of minutes later.

This is the news, and we have a crisis. Fellow resident Emotheextremo has gone on a killing spree, and has already killed 12- *another one is dead* make that 13 have died. His method of killing is gauging the persons eyes out, then cutting off their middle finger and making them eat it. If they do, emo will shoot them in the head. If not, he will stab you one hundred times. Then he takes your head. The best course of action is to lock yourself in a windowless room. Now for the weather. 


	78. Deja fucking vu

Do you think thy not gonna write more? I will write you into your grave jac. And then, my psyduck children will rip of your trap penis and make you eat it. Oh yeah, my heads a fucking circle. Thats right, we are back to chapter one. This fucking eevee mother is back at it, and don't think that I'm going to give any mercy. YOU ARE FUCKED! 


	79. Hmm

Here is how I have fun.

Put a fork in a garbage disposal.

Set the microwave for 99 minutes. 


	80. Farla deserves better

Ok thats fucking it. I am done with you assholes treating Farla like shit. I don't care what they did, or what you think they did. That was the past. This is the present. You guys need to make up, or I will report you hybrid, for disrupting the community, because that is damn sure what you are doing. 


	81. Farewell

well guys, this is going to be a farwell for a bit. I kinda screwed up really bad, and nearly got someone arrested. Not only that, but I really shouldn't be writing what I am. So you will not see me until I turn 18. Good bye, and good luck to everybody. 


	82. the return of emo

wait a minute, did everybody just leave. wow thats sad.

I am back.


	83. yikes

I am about to do some of that time traveling shit again. Someone find Scoutfam, I am writing a new fanfic. Oh shit I am getting in on something in the news station. *sound of someone on a walkie-talkie * I am still a wanted man? fuck


	84. Hold on

Holy shit I am so sry give me a minute to get all the character's names and I'll be writing.


	85. SNEAK PEAK?

Well shit, I was looking at something yesterday, and realized that I have every last symptom of the Corona virus right now and I live and Florida. RIP the USA, we have the Corona virus. Now, I should be writing something that people will care about so why not: a sneak peak at the newest fanfic that is coming up: The Fanfic fanfiction (the seven lives to love and lose) Have fun.

Darkness. That's all I can ever think about. That and the the fact that I should have died. I let everyone down. I watched everyone die as we ran out of the building. Farla, Fluffy, Firey. I'm just couldn't save you. I'm sorry.

Yep, that better be interesting. Oh shit news is on...

Welcome to fic news, emo has a top story for you guys. over to you Emo. Thank you, there is special news that I AM BACK AND I"M HERE TO STAY. ok, now for the weather

good night my psyducks.


	86. UGH

What a lovely beautiful day it is in green forest, route... 256? Well shit, I think by now we should have a new eeveelution right? Nope, nothing since sylveon. Its the year of 2100, and still no new eevees, FML PLZ AND THANK YOU


	87. RIP ME

Well shit, tragedy has just struck me. I have lost all the writing for Fanfic Fanfiction: The Seven Lives to Love and Lose. I swear to god I am cursed by an unlucky streak of some sort. By the way, I swear there is some deja vu going on. Nobody has been sending in any comments. so yeah. Fuck my life.


	88. tired

Man, I've been fucking burning my energy out for the past couple of days. I swear to god I am starting the new Fanfic today. Just let me sleep ok?


End file.
